


Liar

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, angsty af, bombs and shit, holy crap this one hurt my soul, it's short but painful, the angst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're running out of time. Nat's injured, and Clint knows they're anything but safe right now...but little white lies never hurt anyone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

Fingers curling and uncurling, grabbing the dirt, now clumped with blood and soot, in a fleeting attempt to hold onto her sanity. Ash slowly settling in her red locks like snow, only different...frightening, somehow. This wasn’t snow, this was the dust of suffering, of death, of corpses. Screaming children and weeping parents and explosion after explosion after explosion. Natasha’s ears rang as the roar of detonations overpowered all the other noises. Then pain, a faint buzz at first on her abdomen, then stinging, the suddenly the pain was overwhelming and. She Couldn’t. Breathe. All the Russian did was stay where she was, muscles tensed as she bled onto the dirty pavement by the edge of the city. Clint’s name circled in her mind. The last place she’d seen him was at the...the jet...no, that wasn’t right. He had been there next to her, right before the explosion had gone off...all she remembered was him running...maybe diving. Her memories were a haze of bullets and soot, and trying to think was impossible with this shrapnel imbedded in her side. Unconsciousness was tugging her back to its familiar darkness, and she could feel herself slipping away.  
Clint was running. He didn’t know where, and he didn’t know why, but he kept repeating Natasha’s name under his breath, without even realizing it. A few of the people he passed by seemed a little thrown off by his muttering, but the majority of them were locked in their own tragedies. There were bodies to be moved, loved ones to bury. Blood to wipe up, and tears to dry. The archer’s stomach twisted in fear as he passed a corpse with bright red hair. Not Natasha, he assured himself internally as he saw the body’s face. That wasn’t his Natasha. Clint was in panic mode, and for now, there were only two types of people: Natasha and Not Natasha. He kept running, keeping a tighter grip on his bow than on his sanity.

Natasha kept toeing the line of consciousness. The blood kept trickling out, already soaked through her shirt and gear, and starting to pool around her. Strange figures danced beneath her closed lids, dark and smoky. Whenever she reached a hand out, the silhouettes would dissolve into the air, leaving her alone with the shadows. Clint’s voice pierced the visions, a welcome disturbance from the terror of darkness. He was calling out to her. Tasha. Tasha. Tasha. The nickname darted around her mind like a firefly in a child’s hand. His voice was the only familiar thing in her oblivion besides the sense of loneliness and fear. She chased the sound, trying to climb out of the hazy recesses of her mind to find him. Clint. Clint. Clint.

"Clint...” Natasha groaned as Clint picked her up carefully, trying his best to avoid her injuries. His eyes filled with fear at the sight of her blood, the stream still steadily coming out of her. “I’m right here, Tash. I’ve got you, you’re okay.” The injuries were bad, and his heart was tearing apart at the thought that she might not make it out of this. The nearest SHIELD base was cities away, hospitals would be packed after the bombs went off, and he was hopelessly undertrained for this sort of injury. The cuts were too deep and too wide, stitches wouldn’t be enough to fix it. He’d already radioed into SHIELD as soon as he had found her...but it still might not be enough. Natasha let out another sound, one filled with agony and fear. The archer ran a bloody, ash-covered hand through her red locks gently. “Hey, hey. You’re safe now.” The lie wasn’t enough to convince either of them as Natasha faded back into darkness, and Clint held her tightly, muttering her name over and over. 

They were both good liars, but this lie was too much.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP THAT HURT MY SOUL TO WRITE  
> Kudos and reviews make me happy! Tell me how you guys felt about this, and what you want to see more of!


End file.
